M271 Rapier Advanced Air Defense Vehicle
Design The M271 Rapier is based on the M270A1 Chassis and Drivetrain and thus they are very similar to eachother, this also stream lines maintanance for crews who are familier with the Grid Square Removal Systems(M270A1 and M270A2). The M271 Rapier uses the Artemis II Pulsed Doppler X-Band Radar, this is a drastc upgrade over the now discontinued and obselote Decatur Electronics SkyRyder Radar that had been the mainstay for years, the Raytheon Artemis II is an entirely new system developed for the Rapier Advanced Air Defense Vehicle Program(RAADVP), the Trailer mounted Skadi V Radar is also a vital piece for the Rapier as it increases the scanning range, the Skadi is pulled by a M983A3 H.E.M.T.T Tractor on a M565 Trailer in which the Skadi is permantly mounted to it. History For many years the Tarakian Army relied on the M831 Delta Surface to Air Missile Platform and the M832 Delta A.D.A.T.S(Air Defense Anti-Tank System) a dual role AA/AT System developed by Oerlikon, it also relied on the MiM-104 Patriot Missile systems but these showed software errors when running past the specified 72 hours in which they should be rebooted. as an interim the Tarakian Army adopted the Leopard 1A2 derived Flakpanzer Gepard(Cheetah), while the Gepard had no missile capability and relied on its Oerlikon 35mm Autocannons, in 2020 Raytheon developed a system that added on FIM-92F Block II Stinger Missile Pods onto the guns to give it a true anti-aircraft and missile role. After the Gepard 1A3 was retired in 2030, the Tarakian Army commissioned a study to develop a new Anti-Aircraft Platform with 35mm Guns and stinger missile pod, the result was the XM1A1 Abrams Air Defense System(now known as the M1A1 Abrams Air Defense System) after the retirement of both the M831 SAM and M832 ADATS and slowly withdrawing the MIM-104F Patriot PAC 4 Systems, the Army desperately needed a sole missile defense platform that was mobile and could be use by Forward Operating Units with expected hostile control of Air. General Dynamics suggested taking the older M270A1's that had been put in storage and removing their M269 Missile Launcher Loader Module and replace them with the Box mounted suite that contained the controls for operating the M220 Surface-To-Air Missile System, the select units of Air Defense Artillery trialed the vehicle and were pleased with it but requested it be built on new chassis and drive trains to maximize the life of the vehicle. Armament *'M220 Surface-To-Air Missile Module' The M220 Suface-To-Air Missile Module was designed by General Dynamics Armament Systems and built by Raytheon Tarakia, it consist of eight(8) missile tubes and can fire them in as little as 5 to 6 seconds after target aquistion. *'MiM-11 Gargoyle Advanced Short Range Surface-To-Air Missile' The MiM-11 Gargoyle(nicknamed ASH-SAM) is a short range missile based on the IRIS-SL(Surface Launched) Missile produced by Diehl BGT. The Gargoyle was selected do to it having a IR seeker, originally the AIM-9X Sidewinder was going to be used but it wasnt selected do to logistics and adaptation problems. *'MiM-11A Viper Advanced Medium Range Surface-To-Air Missile' Planned Upgrade to the Gargoyle for a medium range missile. *'MiM-76 Phoenix Advanced Long Range Surface-To-Air Missile' Proposed Missile to extend range by 80 Miles and stand off distance. Electronics Radar *'AN/MPQ-68 Artemis Radar' The Artemis Radar developed by Raytheon Tarakia was designed just for the M271 Rapier, it is a Pulsed Doppler X/S-Band Radar, another Variant was also produced in the Ku-Band. *'AN/MPQ-69 Skadi Radar' The Skadi Radar was developed by General Dynamics Advanced Electronic Systems(division of General Dynamics Electronic Systems) The Skadi Radar can operate in X/S, Ku, and Ka Bands. The Skadi is an integral part of the Rapier System as it increases the scanning range a considerable amount. Mobility *'Tactical Mobility' The M271 Rapier is powered by a Modified Allison Military Engines V-10E2 Twin Turbocharged Air-Cooled Hydrogen/Diesel Hybrid Engine, this is coupled to an Allison 4700 Crossdrive Turbo Transmission Fully electronically controlled, this gives the Rapier a 72Km/H speed limit on road and 60Km/H offroad. *'Strategic Mobility' Variants and Upgrades *'M271 Rapier Advanced Air Defense Vehicle'. The Baseline Model. Baseline Rapiers built on the older chassis and drivetrains of the M270A1 and A2 Grid Square Removal Systems. *'M271E1 Rapier Advanced Air Defense Vehicle'. New Production Model. New Production Rapiers based on brand new built M270A2 Chassis and Drivetrains. *'M275 Archon Command Vehicle'. Modified Rapier Chassis. the M275 Archon is built on Modified Rapier Chassis and thus features a big box where the M220 Launcher would sit, the Archon Command Vehicle uses the Specter Block III Command Suite, it operates in Tandem with M1127 Guardian Command Vehicles assigned to Air Defense Platoons. *'M276 Viper Jammer Vehicle'. Modified Rapier Chassis. the M276 Viper Jammer is built on a Modified Rapier Chassis and features a newely developed and designed state of the art jamming system built by Raytheon and General Dynamics Advanced Electronic Systems. Nicknames The Rapier has been subject to some nicknames from International Allies. *Greater Espanaian Military Officials nicknamed the Rapier as the "The Raper" do to the name of Rapier *Paradox Military Officials nicknamed the Rapier as the "The Gryffin" Category:Tarakia